


pre match

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, HP: EWE, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luna tends to go to Ginny's Quidditch matches with the Holyhead Harpies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written hp fanfiction in fucking ages but here is a little something for femslash100 on livejournal. the prompt was put by englishghosts and it was ginny/luna + quidditch. 
> 
> enjoy.

Luna tends to go to Ginny's Quidditch matches with the Holyhead Harpies. She isn't keen on the sport, but seeing her girlfriend makes her happy enough to ignore how boring it is. She got there earlier than Ginny, and her eyes light up when she sees her.

"Luna!" Ginny chirps as she hugs her, to then kiss her, with so much love, so much _need_.

"You'll do great," Luna promises.

Ginny nods before kissing her again, their lips meeting fiercely. "I guess, baby, but I have to go." Luna nods wordlessly before she leaves.

The Holyhead Harpies win that day.


End file.
